


Writers, CEOs and Interviews

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Making Out, also fallon is ceo of ca and doesn't have to sell the company, just so you understand exactly how AU this is:, liam is still going by jack lowden and he still works for vanity fair, there's nothing really explicit but they're both really thirsty for each other so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: He wasn’t meeting just anyone. He was interviewing Fallon Carrington, the young heiress to a multi-billion dollar energy empire. He couldn’t afford to mess this up.[Jack Lowden interviews Fallon Carrington, and they both struggle to keep things professional. AU]





	Writers, CEOs and Interviews

Liam adjusted the lapels of his dark grey suit, checking his hair once again in the rear-view mirror of his black Porsche. Normally, he would just ride his motorcycle to the various interviews that his job as a journalist demanded of him, but this time was different. Special. He couldn’t afford his hair to be disheveled or his dress shirt to have any creases. He wasn’t meeting just _anyone_. He was interviewing _Fallon Morell Carrington_. The young heiress to a multi-billion dollar energy empire.

At only 26, Fallon Carrington was already CEO, and year by year, under her care, the company continued to expand and grow even more successful. Her wit and intelligence were well known, her daring yet precisely calculated approach to business was admired by most and envied by the rest.

Fallon wasn’t just fierce and smart, she was also _incredibly_ beautiful. So much so that, in the process of finding out more about her in order to come up with suitable questions, Liam had found himself distracted by the various photoshoots she’d been featured in, on more than one occasion. He’d find his eyes glued to her piercing stare that seemed to reach him through the laptop screen, and he’d waste precious minutes sweeping his gaze over her perfect posture, admiring her, feeling guilty—he was supposed to do _research_ , dammit— yet unable to stop himself.

He couldn’t believe his luck. Scoring an interview with her was any journalist’s dream—maybe their _wet_ dream as well, Liam supposed. He couldn’t afford to mess this up, he had to be professional about it, as usual, as if Fallon was just any other famous person that he had to be interviewing. Liam gripped his hardcover notebook and checked to see if his pen was working –despite his laid back self, he felt as if he needed to make sure of it (for the third time that morning).

He glanced up at the high tower covered in glass. Liam was sure that the imposing sight of it filled every citizen of Atlanta with unease and amazement, whenever they would happen to pass by it. For him, however, there was nothing new about a tall tower, since he saw more than enough of them in New York and his family owned plenty of those, too.

Inside the elevator, he silenced his phone, and readied himself by taking a deep breath. He checked his hair again. _Just to be sure_.

When the elevator doors opened, he came face to face with a long hallway that he assumed led to her office. On the same floor, he could see the boardroom, too, which was currently empty by the looks of it. There were other rooms as well, certainly belonging to VPs or other people which held important positions in the company’s hierarchy.

The walls were covered with dark brown wood, and “ _Carrington Atlantic_ ” sat written over one of the walls, in golden, heavy metal letters.

A secretary opened the doors to Fallon’s office, and he entered, looking at least five times more confident than he actually felt inside. Fallon was seated behind a large desk, her hair perfectly styled and her attention captured by some papers in front of her. She looked up. Her gaze had been clearly intended to be brief and careless, but she couldn’t stop herself from doing a double take when she saw him _._ _He’s extremely attractive,_ her mind supplied.

If Fallon was surprised at the fact that he wasn’t some old guy, she did her best not to show it. However, Liam still caught her giving him a self-indulgent, subtle once over. He offered her a charming grin.

“Jack Lowden, from Vanity Fair. I’m here for the interview.” He explained, his voice smooth, as he reached his hand out to shake hers. Her grip was equally as firm as his, further proof of how confident and self-assured she was, and Liam’s chest tightened just slightly. He felt his skin tingling after their handshake ended. Fallon gave him a blinding smile.

“Fallon Carrington. It’s a pleasure.” She told him, and Liam thought about how her voice was a perfect mix of commanding and pleasant, and he wanted to hear so much more of it. It sounded even better in real life, compared to the stuff he’d seen of her online.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He replied with ease, meaning every word.

Fallon smirked and allowed herself to look for a moment at his collarbone. He had left the first two buttons unbuttoned, as he always did. If he worried for a second that it was Not a Good Choice, his doubts evaporated as soon as they came, when he saw Fallon’s gaze linger on the exposed skin of his neck, her smirk never leaving her face. She reluctantly pulled her gaze away and looked at the secretary pointedly.

“Deal with any calls. I don’t want anything interrupting Mr. Jack Lowden and I during this very important… interview.” She drawled the last part, making eye contact with him. He returned her gaze, unfazed, raising his eyebrows a little, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The secretary left as quickly and silently as she came, the door sliding shut with a heavy thud behind her.

Fallon walked around her desk and gestured to an area of her office specifically designed for interviews and other casual meetings, and furnished with armchairs, a sofa and a coffee table. She sat down in an armchair and gestured for him to sit down too, on the sofa. He did just that, opening his notebook in the meantime and preparing himself to start writing down her answers. He already knew the questions by heart, and after a couple of mandatory inquires about her company and job as CEO, about her possible new business ventures and hobbies, he started asking more personal questions.

Fallon answered everything with ease and watched him while he scribbled down notes, his brows furrowed in concentration. She looked at the strong arch of his shoulders, and she pictured him with his chest bare. What a sight that must be… Such a shame that his head was bowed, she would have liked to look at his lips too. His occasional murmurs or low hums, as he acknowledged her words, would cause the slightest shivers to travel down her back and fill her with warmth, making her smirk freeze on her face for a split second, every time it happened. She would have loved to hear that voice of his say all _kinds_ of things.

“Are you passionate about anything, apart from your career?” He asked, raising his eyes from the paper and noticing that she had been staring at him the whole time. She eyed him with a slightly lidded gaze, like he was her prey, and his throat felt dry.

“I am passionate about a lot of things. I love taking risks, I love securing deals, I love cashing checks… But I love the thrill of the unknown, in particular.” She got up and Liam looked at her body, towering over his seated self, feeling simultaneously intimidated and turned on. As she came closer to him, he adjusted his body slightly, shifting his legs, a movement that didn’t escape Fallon. Her smirk widened. “I think what excites me the most, however, is getting what I want.” She said as she sat down right next to him, their thighs brushing.  

They watched each other for a long moment, the air between them almost crackling with tension.

“And how am I supposed to write an objective article after this?” He joked, trying to break the tension, a cheeky smile adorning his face. _He has dimples too,_ Fallon noticed and she felt a tug in her chest. _How is it possible to be so attracted to someone you just met?_

“I can handle some harsh truths. Write your worst.” She softly brushes her cold fingertips against his jaw and neck and Liam couldn’t suppress the tremor caused by her touch. _God, all the things she would do to him, if only he’d let her…_

Their lips were touching not a moment after, and Fallon gripped the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her as their kisses soon turned hungry, impatient. Her hands slipped under his suit, gripping his shoulders and delighting at the feel of his warmth seeping through the material of his shirt. He felt her nails digging into his skin even through the shirt, slightly painful in the most delicious of ways, and his mind briefly imagined how good her nails would feel dragging down his back, leaving long, red streaks behind. He shuddered into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand sliding up her suited thigh. Fallon’s hands had wandered up, tugging at his hair and messing it up.

She pulled away, panting, her lipstick only slightly smudged, despite their fervent, extended make out session that had been in full swing just seconds before. His breathing was heavy as he looked into her eyes. _Fallon’s eyeliner was sharp enough to cut someone_.

One of her legs was still draped over his lap, and one of his hands was still absentmindedly caressing her upper thigh. If it weren’t for that, Liam wouldn’t even fully believe that he just made out with _Fallon Carrington_. He’d probably just assume it was an elaborate daydream that his mind had been lost in for a few minutes.

Fallon thread a hand through his hair again, attempting to push it back and only slightly succeeding. A few strands still fell over his forehead. Her lips were half smiling, half smirking, and Liam was still too stunned by everything that had just happened to say anything. Fallon’s tone was low and teasing when she opened her mouth.

“I would love to go through with this, but it _is_ only our first meeting, after all.”

“Right, we should save this for our _third_ interview.” Liam teased her back, unable to resist, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips. He half expected Fallon to snap at him, but her eyes widened in pleasant surprise at his witty remark, and she bit her lip for a quick second, trying not to mirror his grin.

“See? You already know how this works.” Fallon praised him, a glint in her eyes. She sobered up a little. "And… I still have a meeting with the other shareholders in—“ She checked her wrist nonchalantly. “—twenty minutes.”

Liam threw his head back at her words, exhaling with vague frustration. “However—“ Fallon continued, untangling herself from him and getting up, smoothing her hands over her pale purple suit. “—I look forward to reading your final draft, one of these evenings. I’ve got a killer private jet, begging to be taken to New York. Perhaps you’d like to join me, Mr. Lowden.” She offered, her question already answered by the eagerness and surprise in his wide eyed gaze.

“I can’t imagine a better way to spend an evening.” Liam replied, buttoning his shirt up.

“So it’s settled. See you soon, Jack.” Fallon said coolly, satisfied with herself, as she turned on her heels and exited the office. Liam watched her leave, a disbelieving grin on his face as he shook his head.

_What had he gotten himself into?_


End file.
